Uragan
For a Cold War variant, see '9K72 Uragan SCUD Launcher'' The world's known ballistic missile launchers built in Russia. These vehicles were known to be a wide threat to military forces, Uragan Scud Launchers have been utilized since their introduction. There are armoured and unarmoured versions in existence; Uragan Launchers are currently used by the following groups: *GLRF' - Used as a standard siege unit for ballistic capabilities, armoured and expensive. *'Russian Resistance' - They are not that armoured unlike the GLRF versions, but cheaper. Global Liberation Resistance "Shall I push the button?" - GLRF Uragan operator - Designed in the 1960s, the Uragan is a Soviet Era ballistic missile launcher that seen service during the 'Cold War' under the use of the 'Soviet Union' and its allies including Cuba, all-thou the Uragan was retired later after the end of the war and with the dissolution of the USSR into various successor nations, the vehicle have seen extended service in Russia, Iran, North Korea and Kazakhstan. In its extended service, the vehicle have seen service in several countries and it has been used by terrorists during the beginning of the 'Libyan Civil Uprising' when an opposing terrorist faction began an uprising against the USA and the GLA in Libya, despite the 'Global Liberation Army's' use of the 'BM-21' instead of the Uragan several were captured by the USA-GLA forces and were examined and used against the terrorists causing the uprising, after the conflict ended the GLA began using them to practice ballistic attacks against terrorists, with co-ordination from the 'United Forces of Africa' and the 'United States. When the '''First Eurasian Conflict began, the launchers have seen action in Kazakhstan's military forces fighting against a terrorist GLA faction and being used by the GLA after the death of the original leader Lyron Mikin and the change in leadership, which caused the faction's former allies to withdraw support or fight against them. Design Even the vehicle had been never been changed after the 1960s, it saw service in in present times and even in Africa when Libya was affected by the uprising, the Uragan didn't changed throughout First Eurasian Conflict when it was in service with the GLA and seeing action in Kazakhstan when it is used by the country's military unit tasked in defending the country's soil. The design consists of an 8x8 design with dual cabins on the front to operate the vehicle on the roads and another to use the ballistic missiles, the missiles used by the vehicle usually consist of Scud-C explosive tipped missiles or Scud-D biological tipped missiles when in combat, the vehicle is sturdy but light armoured at the same time which became mostly a vulnerable target by aircraft due to the ballistic missiles launched at the same time. After the fall of the GLA, the vehicle's design wasn't altered still and was still in active service in some parts of the world even in Kazakhstan several months before the Second Conflict beginning to come into play, they have seen action in Russia during the civil war which led to the Kalini Crisis in use by the Loyalist forces in Russia tasked to suppress terrorist aggression and separatist factions from causing anymore trouble, eventually the war became too much it caused a nuclear conflict. Despite the light armour and the vehicle becoming a still vulnerable target to some factions with the GLRF rising and using the vehicle, several Uragan launchers in GLRF service have been seen with several modifications to make it more compatible for harsh environments and to survive batterings better than unmodified, these types of modifications include armour plating on the front, back and sides of vehicle with bullet-proof windows to protect the operators but won't do well against armour piercing bullets, tank threads to help it move better on slopes and in harsh rocky environment and a plow to help it survive against mines to protect it from explosions from below, the modifications do help in additional armour which will allow it to survive if in any case the vehicle gets attacked it is still light, which can cause the Uragan to be destroyed after several shots from tanks or infantry, rockets, bombs or missiles from aircraft. Service To be added... Wars Participated Despite the vehicle being somewhere famous and infamous, the Uragan from the 1960s towards present day have seen some wars and conflicts with some instances of the vehicle being utilised by allies or enemies with some modifications or in small numbers, the missiles fired by the vehicle is mainly explosive instead of biological tipped. Cold War See 'Cold War'' and ''Uragan'' To be added... Libyan Civil Uprising See 'Libyan Civil Uprising'' To be added... First Eurasian Conflict See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War'' To be added... Kalini Crisis See 'Kalini Crisis'' To be added... GLA Service "We sent them running once" - Former GLA Uragan operator - To be added.... Russian Resistance "We will send them running." - Russian Uragan operator - To be added.... Behind the Scenes * The Uragan is entirely based on the GLA Scud Launcher from C&C Generals, they will have an armoured version and an unarmoured version in Reign of Conflagration. * For many purposes, the GLRF's Uragan Scud Launcher will have more armour and firepower. But they will have a higher price and will a require a Generals Point still. * The Russian Resistance will have the unarmoured version, it is weak but cheap.﻿ Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Units of the Russian Resistance Category:Units of the GLA Category:Vehicles Category:Russian Vehicles